Trainer Wars
by ZeroRush
Summary: The legend returns! Watch a ton of comepletely random battles YOU decide on! The original oneshot pokemon battle fic on FanFiction!


**Okay... this is ZeroRush/Jubilife presenting you with the third entry in this little feud with PokeRus (Blue Bongo added on). After reading what the two of them wrote, I'm not too concerned about this round, but I'll still write to the best of my ability. Hell, I don't much feel like writin a plot right now, so I'll just do what I always do when I get lazy.**

"Welcome to the Pokemon League of the Sinnoh Region! Today we have the preliminary rounds, to see who will make it into the actual tournament! Now, let's welcome our first two contestants! Jonathon and Bradley!"

Bradley, a young boy wearing a blue hoodie, with a black shirt underneath, and some black jeans with white fades on the front and back of the legs, ran out, trying to get a grip on his nerves. He looked out at the stadium. Rows and rows packed with cheering fans rose miles into the air. Bradley gulped as his neck bent backwards to see all the way to the top. He was having second thoughts about this…

Jonathon walked out into the arena confidently. This wasn't his first tournament. He had always made it to the top 16 at least, and this time was going to be no different. His confidence showed, as he didn't even bother to pick out a full set of clothes, instead opting to wear a white t-shirt and some jeans. The referee stepped into the middle of the arena.

"Are both contestants ready?!" he asked. Both Bradley and Jonathon nodded.

"Then begin!"

"Blaziken, I choose you!' Bradley called, throwing a pokeball and releasing his very first pokemon.

"What a desperate moron, using his starter… well, I guess two can play at that game, let's go Infernape!" Jonathon ordered, releasing his starter. Bradley cringed.

"Let's finish this quick Infernape! Use Flamethrower!" Jonathon barked. Infernape obeyed, firing a jet of red and orange flames.

"Blaze Kick!" Bradley ordered. Blaziken ignored him, and ran towards the jet of flames.

"What are you doing?!" Bradley cried. Blaziken jumped high into the air, over the flames right before they hit him, and fired a jet of red/orange flames of his own.

"Dodge it," Jonathon said coolly. Infernape took a step back, the flames landing right in front of his feet.

"You shouldn't use a pokemon that doesn't obey you, especially this early in the League! Use Flame Punch Infernape!"

"No! Blaziken, you have to Blaze Kick!" Bradley pleaded. Infernape leapt into the air, fist surrounded by intense red flames. Blaziken's leg suddenly began glowing bright blue, and it swung it right at the oncoming Infernape, who moved its Fire Punch in the way. This created a giant explosion. Infernape flew to the ground, its head slamming against the ground. Blaziken landed a few feet away, on his feet. The smoke from the explosion slowly carried off into the sky.

"Now Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Bradley called. An intense flame erupted on Blazikens leg. It charged at Infernape, the blaze growing stronger.

"No! Use sand attack!" Jonathon cried in desperation. Infernape obeyed, scooping up some of the dirt beneath its feet and flinging it into Blaziken's eyes. The fire type stumbled, and swung the Blaze Kick at Infernape blindly. Monfernape backflipped over it.

"Flamethrower," Jonathon cried, a grin spreading his face. Infernape ran up to Blaziken, grabbed it by the arm, and pulled it close. Then, it fired the jet of flames. The hair on Blaziken's entire head blew backwards as the red and orange flames swept over it.

"Blaziken no!" Bradley cried.

"Keep it up Infernape," Jonathon coaxed. This battle was over.

"Blaziken, DO WHAT I SAY! Use Seismic Toss!" Bradley screamed. Blaziken, using the arm Infernape was holding onto, flung the Fire Monkey high into the air.

"Monfernape, recover and use Flame Wheel!" Jonathon ordered. Infernape began to spin like a wheel in mid-air, becoming encompassed by searing hot red flames.

"High Jump Kick!" Bradley ordered. Blaziken jumped into the air after Infernape, slamming his knee into the spinning Infernape, knocking the pokemon out of its attack and knocking it backwards, flying in a spiral.

"Now, use Mega Kick!" Bradley ordered, pointing at the falling Infernape. Blaziken's leg began glowing a bright blue once again, and it ran to where Infernape was about to land, sticking its leg out.

"Hmph. Flame Wheel. Now!" Jonathon demanded. Infernape went into the flame wheel position quickly this time, landing on top of Blaziken's leg and rolling down it to hit it in the face. Blaziken was sent sprawling to the floor. Infernape bounced back into the air.

"Now, show them a REAL Mega Kick!" Jonathon laughed, snapping his fingers. Infernape's leg began glowing a Bright Blue, and it slammed it into Blaziken's torso, kicking up a gigantic dust cloud. Infernape triple back-flipped to its trainer's side. Slowly, the dust began to settle. When it finally finished, it revealed an injured Blaziken laying there, in a a crater three feet in the ground.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner!" the ref called. The crowd burst into cheers. Jonathon returned his pokemon. That had been tougher than he thought it would be.

**What do you mean it was short, rushed, and extremely indescriptive? Gimme a break. My profile just got hacked!**


End file.
